


Comfort

by braimehaikus



Series: Life on Tarth [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A morning with Jaime and Brienne
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Life on Tarth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755802
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Comfort

**nested on their bed**

**enjoying the bright sun's warmth**

**a tangle of love**

****

artist: [thelionessofthenight](https://thelionessofthenight.tumblr.com/post/170012639540/jaimexbrienne-new-dawn-fanart-by)


End file.
